My little Heart
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Un Héroe debías ser, un novio ejemplar deseabas ser…Pero nadie te respeta, y ella te ha olvidado… El suicidio es de cobarde, pero es tu única opción…O tal vez no…
1. Chapter 1

**Para empezar, muy buenos días, tarde, noche o lo que sea xD.**

**Les traigo este nuevo modelito de historia recién salido de la gran empresa que es mi mente, en donde un solo monito escribe e imagina frente a una máquina de escribir. **

**Bueno como he recibido muy buenos comentarios de todos ustedes, incluso muchos favoritos y Followers, de todas mis historias por sobre todo de "Road To Menma", llevo la mitad de la historia pero por motivos delicado no he podido subir nada, se que no tengo perdón pero agradesco inmesamente a las personas que aun me apoyan y desean que siga con estas historias que desde la ultima vez que escribi me sigue en sueños.**

**Aprovechando que me libere por un momento de clases (y mientras busco practica) me pondré al día con las historias. Desde "Road To Menma" hasta la historia de Ranma. Tenganme paciencia soy algo lenta y tontita en lo que al orden se refiere xD.**

**Bueno no me demorare más, porque sé que esta parte se la saltaran xD, así que comencemos con esta historia. Y si, me encanta las historias donde haya algo como cambios en el tiempo y esas cosas, desde que lei todas las novelas de viaje en el tiempo alucino con estas historias xD.**

**Como siempre este anime no es ni será mío, yo solo tomo emprestados estos personajes para entretenerlos, Los personajes y serie son del gran Kishimoto. Yo solo soy una humilde fans con aires de escritora n.n**

**###########################*#########################**

Después de un año de que la gran guerra ninja acabase, todas las personas se encontraban en la sencilla misión de reconstruir hogares, arreglar aldeas…y llorar a los muertos.

Si bien hubo una celebración por el fin de aquella batalla, solo fue un sencillo apretón de manos entre todos…guardando respeto por los héroes caídos. Todos lloraban en silencio la caída de familiares, amigos…o personas importante.

Todos habían perdido algo, pero a la vez ganaron…parejas se formaron, amistades florecieron. Pero no para todos.

Pues para algunos aldeanos, para algunos ninjas seguía el peligro latente con la sola existencia de los bijuu. Tsunade la Hokage de la aldea de Konoha suspiraba en su improvisada oficina mientras las heridas físicas ya estaban sanadas, pero no las emocionales. Pues sabía muy bien que la desconfianza entre los aldeanos había vuelto a nacer, todas hacia cierto pelirrubio que debería ser tratado como un héroe…

-La gente nunca estará satisfecha…después de todo somos simples humanos…nos damos cuenta tarde de todo, cuando ya no lo tenemos…-bebió de su sake, preocupada por los acontecimientos que rodeaban a Naruto, aquel joven que dio todo con tal de salvar a sus amigos, a los aldeanos…al mundo. Ella estaba consiente que quien debería ahora estar ocupando su puesto, debería ser aquel muchacho…pero por obvias razones el puesto aun no podía dárselo, después de que extrañamente se viera envuelto en diversos tipos de accidentes, cada vez más graves que el anterior.

Ella y Sakura le habían llegado incluso a amenazarlo con golpearlo si no explicaba los origen de aquellos accidentes, que solo tenían el único fin de terminar con la vida del hiperactivo muchacho. Pero con una sonrisa se alejaba aduciendo que no pasaba nada. Incluso Sasuke después de sus horas comunitarias con la sociedad, intentaba sacarle algo a su manera…

Pero el blondo se escapaba de ellos, encerrado en su mundo…ya sin esa chispa que lo solía inundar. Todo había sucedido después de la guerra, cuando el amor se sintió en el aire, el con mucho ahínco le había comentado todo lo sucedido respecto a cierta chica Hyuga, el joven si bien no estaba enamorado en ese entonces, quería darle una respuesta, quería conocerla más…pues estaba aún intrigado del por qué ella, una chica linda y de alta categoría lo amase.

-Todo iba bien…hasta que fue enviada a una misión…-susurro sintiéndose culpable, mientras aquella hermosa rubia volvía a beber, recordando vivamente las imágenes de una Hinata inconsciente traída con su equipo, habían sufrido una emboscada, pero quien había recibido más daño había sido ella. Naruto preocupado no dejaba el hospital, velando a la muchacha hasta que esta despertara, no había nadie quien lo apartara de su lado.

Pues el joven la aprendió a Amar, aprendió a ver a su amor platónico como una hermana, y aquella bonita chica de ojos plateados como su amor. Pero el destino es cruel y travieso, al igual que la vida que no puede ser de rosa.

Pues cuando ella despertó…

No recordó jamás al chico que observaba desde la academia, al que le sostenía de la mano con mucha dulzura, casi con miedo de quebrarla. Ese fue el inicio del fin, pues ella parecía no soportarlo, parecía otra que había ocupado el puesto de aquella dulce heredera. Para ser reemplazado por alguien que no tenía el más mínimo interés de quedarse con el joven.

-…Allí van…-una voz, hizo que Tsunade despertara de sus recuerdos para ver al único Uchiha mirando por la ventana, junto con su alumna Sakura. Ambos recién llegados de una misión.

-No puedo creer que no se acuerde de Naruto…-La bella chica pelirosa miro donde su compañero observaba, notando a la nueva pareja de la aldea Hinata y Kiba ambos tomados de la mano, muy pronto a casarse para unir ambas familias.

-Lo intentamos todo…pero al parecer alguien de su familia logro que Hinata viese de mala manera a Naruto…después de todo piensa que por su culpa su primo murió…-susurro Tsunade, preocupada por aquel chico de los graciosos bigotes, que quedó destrozado cuando la bella peli azul le grito de todo, logrando así que el evitara cualquier acercamiento a ella, sintiéndose culpable de todas las muertes ocurridas en aquella ardua lucha.

Sakura solo suspiro, recordando perfectamente cuando lo visito con Sasuke para animarlo…él se quebró llorando como nunca antes lo había visto, confesándole a ambos que él y Hinata habían sido novios, y esperaban que ella volviese de la misión para formalizar su relación…

Él se había enamorado de la pureza y dulzura de la mayor de las Hyuga, pero todo dio un vuelco dejándolo nuevamente en la nada.

-Podríamos intentar golpearla en la cabeza—Bufo Sasuke teniendo el mismo pensamiento que Sakura. Pero Tsunade simplemente negó, pues eso sería una agresión…además ya había pasado casi un año de ello—Lo que me parece raro es…que después de ello no se demoraran nada en comprometerlos

-Yo no puedo involucrarme en decisiones de los clanes a menos que amenacen la paz de la aldea—Estaba cansada de darles vuelta al asunto, después de todo…aunque fuera doloroso para el Uzumaki, él debía seguir adelante…ya podría encontrar a otra chica.

Pero ninguno de los tres en ese lugar soportaba la idea de seguir viendo la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho.

Era 10 de octubre, un momento que esperaban que el joven disfrutara y volviera a ser el de antes. Por lo que le habían organizado una fiesta.

-¿Preparados?, debemos alegrar a ese Baka—comento intentando sonreír Sakura mientras alzaba su puño en lo alto, como si de esa manera todo volviera a ser como antes.

En otro lugar, en un cuarto con las cortinas cerradas…un joven de cabellera rubia miraba el techo, desde hace tiempo que ya no tenía ánimos de nada. Le dolía sonreír pues únicamente era una mueca forzada, ya que su alma no parecía tener motivo alguno para ser feliz.

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras jugaba con un kunai entre sus manos, podía oír en su mente el habla del Kyubi que parecía atento al kunai.

**-"No lo hagas"-**

Una y otra vez aquella frase proveniente del gran zorro de nueve colas lo inundaba, pero el simplemente lo ignoraba siguiendo con lo suyo como si estuviera idiotizado.

-Ya no tiene caso alguno…-Susurro en respuesta el joven después de unos segundos, su mirada azulada estaba completamente opaca mientras su mente vagaba a los recuerdos…

Cada uno más fatal que el anterior.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

Ambos se encontraban allí mirando las estrellas, mientras acostados en el húmedo pasto, Naruto sonreía abiertamente al saber que a su lado se encontraba cierta tímida chica, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿P…porque me has traído aquí, Naruto-kun?—Susurro suavemente apenas audible mientras se intentaba cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-Porque…aquí es un bonito lugar para darte una respuesta dettebayo…-hablo algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza—Lo que quiero decirte es que…Yo no te amo—El joven pensaba seguir hablando, pero al haber sido tan directo la pobre muchacha se intentó levantar para huir del lugar, sintiendo su corazón romperse por aquel rechazo—E…espera Dettebayo…-la detuvo tomándole de la mano mientras le sonreía cálidamente—Quizás yo ahora no te amé…pero quiero intentarlo, quiero conocerte mejor, compartir contigo muchas cosas…por favor Hinata, dame una oportunidad…tan solo una y te prometo que serán los mejores momentos de tu vida…-comento radiante mientras miraba a una ruborizada Hinata que le sonreía…antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

**Final Flash Back**

* * *

Esa había sido la primera vez que estuvieron solos, el pidiéndole una oportunidad para conocerle mejor, y realmente fueron los mejores momentos de ambos, donde la conoció con sus virtudes y defectos, supo lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

La conoció por completo y la adopto como su más querida posesión, quería cuidarla y protegerla, que esa mirada dulce solo la conociera el y nadie más…

Pero…todo alguna vez termina.

**-"Ella solo no te recuerda, no es que no te amé…"-**

Volvió a ignorar al zorro mientras su mente comenzaba a invadirse de aquellos gritos, de aquellas palabras que una encolerizada Hyuga le dedico al otro día después de haber despertado de su inconciencia.

"¡Eres un maldito fenómeno!, por tu culpa y los de tu especie mataron a mi primo, ¡¿qué clase de individuo te crees que eres?!, aléjate de mí…¡jamás te amare!—Todo el hospital la oyó maldecirlo, golpearlo…odiarlo, pero el no hizo nada, pues se sintió vacío…

Podría soportar la mirada de desconfianza de los aldeanos hacia el nuevamente, podía soportar las golpizas o accidentes que programaban solo para el…pero no podía soportar aquella mirada de odio hacia su persona, viniendo de aquella muchacha que él aprendió a amar.

-Y ahora te casaras… ¿es que no merezco amar y ser amado?, no quiero a otra persona a mi lado…la quiero a ella…solo a ella….Hinata…-aquella cama lo vio llorar, mientras sus ojos rojos mostraban todo el tiempo que había cargado con aquella pena, sintiéndose tan solo un muñeco viviente sin nada más que unos hilos que lo hacían caminar.

Pues ella se había llevado su corazón, su alegría…sus ganas de vivir.

**-"… ¿estás seguro de esto?"—**Una sonrisa triste inundo el rostro del uzumaki, el morir de esta manera era de cobardes, pero el ya no se sentía el mismo que lucho valientemente para cuidar de todos, ya no era el mismo que le había pedido una oportunidad a la hermosa chica…el solo era una cascara vacía, con una gran depresión.

-Lo único que lamentare será….no haberme despedido apropiadamente de Kakashi-sensei, Teme y Sakura-chan, también de la vieja…pero ya no lo soporto…Adiós Kurama-susurro fatigado, dejando de jugar con el kunai para luego notar sus sábanas blancas inundarse de un color Rojo a medida que iba perdiendo las fuerzas, las ganas de vivir…de existir.

Sería una vergüenza para sus amigos, para su familia que coloco todas sus esperanzas en él, pero era tanta la carga que llevaba a sus espaldas que…ya no daba más. Su mayor y único miedo era la soledad, aquella soledad que lo abrazaba en su lecho de muerte. Y con su gélida voz le susurraba una canción de cuna.

-…P….perdo…perdónenme….por ser….yo…-sus ojos seguían inundados por las lágrimas, recordando como intento hacer lo posible para que ella lo recordara, para que volvieran a ser los de antes…Pero ella lo echo a patadas de su casa, y ahora se encontraba allí solo…muriendo lentamente.

Muriendo solo…

Pero el miedo lo inundo, cuando comprendió que ya no la volvería a ver, una sonrisa burlesca lo inundo y supo que provenía de él mismo, por lo irónico del momento.

El Gran Héroe de Konoha…se suicidaba de la forma más deshonrosa posible. Algo de luz llego a su habitación al notar como la puerta se abría revelando a esas personas que anteriormente había nombrado, quiso sonreír para asegurarles que todo estaba bien…Pero al demonio con eso, nada estaba bien…

-¡I…Idiota!—fue el único grito que oyó hasta que perdió la conciencia, aquel grito fue otorgado por las dos únicas mujeres que había en el lugar….

El hospital de Konoha rápidamente se vio envuelto en un gran alboroto. Todos involucrados ante un gran escándalo que causaba la Hokage junto con su alumna. Dando uno que otra orden para que dejaran el lugar listo.

Sasuke y Kakashi sostenían a un inconsciente Naruto que había perdido demasiada sangre mientras nadie de los que allí se encontraban podía creer lo sucedido.

-Esta situación…esto no lo permitiré más—gruño Sakura viendo a su hermano inconsciente, habían logrado parar la hemorragia pero él no despertaba. Poseída por su furia rápidamente fue a buscar a la causante de que esto ocurriese, olvidando que ella simplemente no lo recordaba.

-Sakura-san… ¿qué ocurre?—Finalmente la encontró totalmente sola paseando por las calles de la aldea, la pelirosa no hizo más que darle una gran bofetada causando que Hinata se quedara boca abierta sin saber la razón.

-Tú, por tu culpa…-gruñendo otra vez mientras las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos jade—Por ti…el…él fue capaz de…herirse…-La heredera Hyuga no entendió al principio, hasta que Sakura le grito aquel nombre que hacia su corazón palpitar…pero su mente se negaba a creer que fuera por otra cosa más que por Odio.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que el haga, es mas eso se lo merece por…-pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando la muchacha a su lado la comenzó a zamarrear, como si de esa manera la peli azul volviera a ser la dulce chica que todos conocieran.

-¡Entiende!, ¡El no mato a Neji!, Neji se lanzó para defenderte a ti, pues tu ibas a proteger a Naruto…por qué le amabas…lo amabas más que a tu vida…-apretó con fuerza sus hombros mientras incrédulamente Hinata la observaba.

La tensión entre ambas se sintió, mientras el corazón de la chica daba un patada, por esas sencillas palabras que la hacían recordar borrosas imágenes de ella declarándole su amor a alguien…en medio de una batalla.

-Ustedes dos…fueron pareja…él se enamoró de ti…pero tú lo olvidaste…y ahora…lo perderemos, porque el intento…intento…suicidarse…-ahogo su llanto mientras miraba como la hermosa chica Hyuga comenzaba a llorar con la vista perdida en la nada, como si fuera bombardeada por varias imágenes que le producían un fuerte dolor en la cabeza…

Pero nada se comparaba con saber todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a su amado, tan solo con haberlo olvidado.

-Hubiera deseado…que ella me hubiese detenido…-susurro, siendo cubierto de oscuridad. Ya nada sentía y todo parecía completamente alejado de la realidad. Pero entonces la vio, a ella sonriéndole tímidamente mientras le daba la espalda, corrió hacia ella deseando alcanzarla, solo para despertar de golpe…

Notando un lugar extraño, como una sala de hospital improvisada…sentía algo de dolor en su cuerpo y se preguntó si en el infierno realmente las heridas dolían. Sintió alguien tomándolo suavemente de la mano, y fue como de golpe Naruto recupero su corazón.

-¡N…naruto-kun!—Hinata estaba allí, tan hermosa como siempre con una rara vestimenta, pero estaba hermosa, mientras se abalanzaba a él para abrazarlo inundando su pecho de lágrimas—Estas bien, estas despierto—susurraba con alegría mientras el joven desorientado mandaba al diablo al dolor, apretándola contra si mientras se permitía inundarse de su fragancia.

-Me recuerdas…hime me recuerdas—Gimió de felicidad Naruto con las ganas de dar vueltas y vueltas con la muchacha, mientras reía de felicidad

-¿R…Recordarte?—Levanto su mirada y un deje de confusión inundo sus ojitos—J…jamás te olvidaría…Y…yankee-kun—una dulce sonrisa envolvió a la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más al darse cuenta que lo abrazaba—P…per…

-No te vaya—captando que la chica quería alejarse—Quédate a mi lado

Hinata simplemente asintió con dulzura, bajando la mirada deseando que ese momento se hiciera eterno.

-Por favor…no vuelva a ser tan intrépido, usted no puede volar…ni su hermano tampoco—Susurro intentando ahogar una pequeña risita, mientras Naruto no entendía, hasta que entendió que habían más personas allí.

-Huy…el amor se siente en el aire—Naruto quedo mudo, allí había un chico parecido a él con la cabellera Negra, él lo había visto antes era el tal Menma…que se burlaba sin descaro

-D…deja de burlarte-gruño abrazando posesivamente a Hinata

**-"Hey mocoso…"—**El gran zorro quería hablar, pero Naruto lo volvió a ignorar, kurama solo resoplo en la mente del muchacho esperando que él solito se diera cuenta del asunto. Él no iba a dejar que el mocoso se matase, así que simplemente, hizo algo que iba en contra de cualquier ética, pero era por el bien de aquel joven, para que encontrara paz en su alma…y tuviera que volver a la realidad.

La triste realidad que dejo congelada únicamente para viajar a otro espacio donde encontraría respuestas….y quizás algo más.

#############################################################################################

**Pues mas o menos tienen la explicación del por que Naruto ha aparecido en otra dimension...o tal vez solo es un sueño de invernacion.**

**Menma, amo a menma y todas las historias en donde aparece junto con naruto xD. Aunque a Menma me lo imagino como un gigolo, filantropo y multifacetico xD.**

**Nos leemos en Road To Menma x**D


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí con este segundo capítulo para que la historia se entienda mejor, gracias por sus follow, favoritos y mensajes n.n**

**He tenido algunos problemillas con Destinos Cruzados y espero poder solucionarlos, con Road To Menma espero subir el cap esta semana, y con los demás.**

**Gracias por vuestros mensajes, cada mensaje es una descarga eléctrica que me ayuda a generar mas ideas n.n**

**Esta serie, sus personajes y todo lo que sea de esta serie es del gran Kishimoto.**

**Esta historia es solo para vuestra diversión n.n**

**#############################################################################**

Solo había tenido que pasar un par de minutos para que nuestro rubio héroe notase lo extraño de su entorno. Lamentablemente el recordaba los últimos acontecimientos de su vida con bastante claridad desde aquella fatídica misión, hasta la mortal decisión que tomo para dejar de sentir el peso entre sus hombros.

Oía un sonido parecido a un reloj inundar aquel intento de hospital, mientras una mirada aperlada y otra tétricamente igual a la suya lo observaban con interés, un interés que lo hacía sentir nervioso, mientras seguía abrazando a la chica que lo había vuelto a mirar con aquel divertido y hermoso sonrojo en la cara. Sin desearla soltarla, se aferraba a ella cada vez con más fuerza temiendo que todo se tratase únicamente de su mente dañada por el dolor psicológico que lo intentaba engañar antes de enviarlo al infierno para consumir sus esperanzas junto con su corazón roto.

-Okey…creo que algo va mal con mi querido hermano menor…-la voz de Menma interrumpió aquel silencio, mientras en silencio lo observaba—Tal vez pueda usar esto a mi favor…-y cualquier tipo de seriedad que pudo haber tenido se convirtió en meramente una sonrisa zorruna que adornaba su rostro pícaro.

- M…Menma-kun, deberíamos llamar a Tsunade-sama…Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?—La voz de la Hyuga lo acaricio como si miles de pétalos rozaran su piel, o tal vez eran los senos de la muchacha que le servían de almohada a su rostro.

-…O tal vez está pensando en algo pervertido, como un digno Namizake…-la risa del pelinegro inundo nuevamente el lugar mientras los otros dos jóvenes se encontraban tan sonrojados que no podían emular alguna palabra. Rápidamente Naruto soltó a la chica alejando su rostro de aquella parte de la joven.

-E…estoy bien… ¿en dónde estamos?—intentando desviar el tema, rogando para que su clon malvado dejara de reír.

-En la enfermería nos trajeron aquí después de haber saltado por la ventana al intentar atrapar el ultimo tazón de Ramen…-El chico de seductora mirada se desemperezo mientras se colocaba de pie, observando a la pareja—Aunque tal vez el golpe te ha afectado más a ti…después de todo uno de los dos debía servir como colchoneta y no iba a ser yo, este hermoso rostro si fuese dañado más de la mitad de las alumnas y alumnos se suicidaría.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—no entendiendo mucho de lo que el otro decía, pero sintiendo que de algún modo se burlaba de él

-Iré a llamar a Tsunade-sama para que los revise a ambos—preocupada la Hyuga rápidamente comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, mientras un desorientado Uzumaki la observaba, deteniéndola al tomarla de la manga de la camisa

-No me dejes…con el—apuntando a Menma

-Tranquilo, solo te manoseare el culo y nada más—Sonrisa falsamente inocente—para eso están los hermanos mayores

-Aléjate de mí, satanás—temblando de pies a cabeza mientras se preguntaba en que momento aquel indeseable ser atacaría.

**-"Esto se pone entretenido"—**riéndose en su mente Kurama se vanagloriaba de la escena. Mientras notaba como Naruto intentaba escapar de alguna manera de aquel chico clon pervertido.

- M…Menma-kun, asustas a Naruto-kun…aún están algo delicados…-calmando la situación mientras Menma dejaba por un momento de acosar al chico rubio—Por favor Naruto-kun espérame aquí, i…iré por Tsunade-sama

-P…pero yo…yo quiero estar contigo—Aquellas simples palabras provocaron que la hermosa dueña de ojos de luna lo mirara sonrojada, mientras el chico encantado observaba el rostro hermoso de la joven.

El que había dado todo con tan solo volver a tener aquella intimidad con la muchacha, en donde podía darse el lujo de perderse en su mirada, admirando los pequeños detalles de la vida atreves de su inocente mirada. Había vivido un infierno al ser rechazado por ella, olvidado como el más cruel de los libros, en donde cada hoja lloraba sangre por la historia melodramática que condenadamente debía llevar.

-*Si esto es un sueño…por favor que dure para siempre…*-cerro sus ojos un minuto suplicando que el tiempo no se detuviera, mientras al abrirlos se maravillaba al comprobar que verdaderamente Hinata se encontraba a su lado, sin una mirada de rencor o de olvido. Allí estaba la linda muchacha que alguna vez le había confesado su amor.

-Ahora el beso por favor…-pero nada era eterno, pues la atmosfera se había roto apenas descubrieron como Menma grababa aquella escena con su celular—Es lo m—Más jodidamente hermoso que he visto en toda, toda mi vida…

-M…Menma-kun…-sonrojada Hinata se apartó del lado de Naruto, mientras este curioso miraba aquel pequeño celular, preguntándose qué demonios era

-¿Qué es?—arrebatando rápidamente el celular de las manos de Menma el cual curioso por su pregunta lo miraba a el- …-tecleando divertido por el sonido que producía, hasta que en celular sencillamente exploto por la sobrecarga—¡¿Qué era eso, querías matarme?!

-Tranquilo viejo, mejor dicho acabas tú de matar mi celular que fue obtenido sobornando a Sasuke, por tu culpa ahora tendré que volver a distribuir aquella foto donde salía vestido de conejito

-¿Que, de qué?—Sorprendido con las palabras "Sasuke" y "Conejito" en la misma frase

-Obviamente es montaje, un montaje maestro de una mente brillante como la mía—riéndose por su travesura, el al igual que su cabello tenía el corazón tan negro como el ébano, tal vez con una pequeña e insignificante partícula de dulzura, pero amaba ver el dolor en otros muy contrario a su querido pequeño hermano, el cual buscaba ser el hazme reír de todo para que de ese modo nadie pudiera temerle por su carrera de Yankee- *No queda de otra más que ridiculizar también a Sasuke, después de todo son amigos….aunque a veces creo que son pareja*

-Esto están extraño…-sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza mientras miraba claramente confundido la situación—En primer lugar, tu ni siquiera deberías existir…-apuntando a Menma—además en este momento yo debería estar…en cualquier lugar donde deberían estar los muertos, dettebayo…

-Todos aman a Menma, así que dudo que no debería de existir, y no seas idiota…bueno pedirte que no seas idiota es imposible, pero intenta ser lo menos idiota posible, como puedes querer estar muerto cuando tienes a esta conejita como "casi-tal vez-no-novia" por qué te descuidas y te la quito—intentando atrapar a Hinata

-Quita tus sucias manos de ella…-volviendo a abrazar protectoramente a un tomate que anteriormente había sido Hinata—Y estoy hablando en serio, yo me encontraba tan deprimido…porque tú no te acordabas de mi….y…

-N…Naruto-kun…yo jamás me olvidaría de ti—unos hermosos ojos profundizaron la mirada del muchacho, cautivándolo, enamorando mientras nuevamente los amantes se perdían en la mirada del otro.

-En fin esto ya es aburrido—Menma rompió el ambiente estirándose mientras con su mirada calculadora comenzaba arrastrar a Naruto—Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan, él y yo tenemos una conversación de hermanos donde seguramente necesitara ayuda para curarse más tarde

-Pero…¿Adónde demonios me llevas?, suéltame…quiero estar con Hinata…-moviéndose en el suelo, mientras la muchacha miraba el espectáculo con una gotita

-Aun eres demasiado pequeño para regalar tu virginidad hermanito—

-¡Cállate!—grito sonrojado Naruto mientras comenzaba un berrinche, el cual termino mientras observaba hipnotizado los pasillos, los jóvenes que aparecían ataviados con uniformes iguales, pero en donde la mayoría parecía verlo con temor, mientras muchas chicas se desmayaban con ver a Menma—¿Me arrastraras por toda la calle?

-Si, por tu culpa me quitaron las llaves del auto—No sintiendo compasión alguna ni cansancio mientras seguía arrastrando a Naruto, el cual intentaba forcejear—Oye…no seas idiota, no me gustaría verte muerto…

-… ¿eh?—incrédulo Naruto oyó, pero no podía voltear a verlo, mientras el aun no entendía como había llegado a aquella situación, sintió algo de pánico cuando aquel sujeto parecido a el comenzó a hablar.

-Puede que yo te fastidie y eso, que haga que te monjes los pantalones o que nuestras vecinas te llamen pervertido, o que bote todo tu ramen si no es que me lo coma, pero…eres mi hermano, algo fastidioso, pero en fin de cuentas…no me gustaría que ninguno muriera…

- …-

-No te pongas a llorar y tampoco me contestes, olvida todo lo que he dicho, a menos que quieras parar al bote de basura…-volviendo a caminar mientras Naruto prefería no decir nada, pues su corazón había sentido un temblor agradable, comparado a la vez que Iruka-sensei celebró su cumpleaños—

- *Esto…es un sentimiento de hermandad…*-intentando no darle indicios a Menma de que se encontraba aguantando las lágrimas. Las cuales querían salir desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-"Mocoso…esto es solo un mundo distinto, un tipo de ilusión en el que ambos hemos sido atrapados por tu deseo de desaparecer y mi deseo de vivir…Aunque para ser una ilusión parece muy real…"**

-"¿De qué hablas?"

**-"Aun estas muy débil psicológicamente, así que a su debido tiempo te lo diré, solo puedo decirte que veras a muchas personas familiares que tal vez ellos puedan conocérsete como también no…no te involucres mucho sentimentalmente"**

-"Entonces…eso quiere decir que…"—De pronto un gran entusiasmo nublo a Naruto, el cual se colocó rápidamente de pie al notar que Menma lo había soltado.

-Bien hemos llegado a casa…-abriendo la puerta, notando como su hermano rápidamente entraba a la casa con una mezcla de curiosidad y felicidad extrema, una felicidad que no había visto en muchos años, más bien esa felicidad únicamente la había visto cuando…

-¿Dónde están ellos?, necesito verlos… ¿Dónde están?—El deseaba ver a las dos únicas personas que tanto había añorado tener a su lado, necesitaba correr donde ellos, abrazarlos, llorar, desahogarse como un niño pequeño para que los brazos de tu madre te acunaran y te calmaran junto con las palabras de tu padre

-Naruto…me estas asustando…-Menma lo miro preocupado mientras sus ojos azules examinaban a Naruto, intentando encontrar alguna evidencia de que su comportamiento era una imitación, una cruel burla…pero solo había una ansiedad real.

**-"Mocoso…"—**Incluso Kurama pareció percibir la atmosfera mientras intentaba captar la atención del muchacho

-¿Dónde están papá…y mamá?...—finalmente la pregunta que tanto temía Menma apareció, mientras un sediento Uzumaki intentaba obtener como sea la respuesta, respuesta que tardó en llegar mientras Menma para calmarlo coloco sus manos en los hombros del joven, señal de compañerismo y apoyo

-Naruto…ellos no están aquí…ellos…se…fueron hace doce años para nunca más volver…

-¿Q…que?—Acaso en esta realidad, ellos… ¿los habían abandonado a ambos?

-Murieron en un accidente… ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

El siempre tan alegre y optimista Naruto, simplemente cayó al suelo por la noticia, si bien en su realidad, en su entorno en nunca pudo vivir con sus padres…el volver a oír que incluso en una ilusión ellos no estarían presentes era deprimente, más aun cuando ya tenías el corazón tan roto que era imposible poder reunir los fragmentos.

Entonces aquellas lagrimas que en un principio no dejo salir, comenzaron a fluir sin control, intentando liberar todo el dolor y la desolación. El que siempre intentaba verle el lado bueno o gracioso a todo, comenzaba a sentir como su máscara se rompía permitiéndole a la depresión adueñarse nuevamente de él, haciéndolo recordar cómo había decidido darle fin a su vida.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?—Pronto una voz se hizo presente, mientras entre lágrimas Naruto levanto la mirada, únicamente para encontrar una versión de su padre allí, solo que una X en su mejilla adornaba su rostro

-¿Q…quien eres tú?...—entre el llanto y la desesperación el rubio menor hablo, sintiéndose tan pequeño como un bebe mientras el dolor seguía latente en su corazón o el espacio inexistente de él.

**####################################################################################################**

**Gracias a :**

**AMAN16**

**caco222**

**luzhikari**

**Shyno238**

**animeloco**

**Davaru**

Gracias a todos por detenerse a leer mis historias, gracias a los que me han dado favorito, a los follow y a los reviews y contestandoles xD.

**animeloco: Sip, aqui esta la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado n.n**

**Davaru: Siempre he tenido curiosidad, que quiere decir tu nombre?, Claro que si muchas cosas interesantes pasaran, pues pense que en mi historia de Destinos cruzados, el pobre naruto debia trabajar, entonces...por que no colocarlo en una situacion en donde debia ser un estudiante? xD, aunque el queria a sus padres **

Recuerden dejar review nadie muere si dejan uno, al contrario si no dejan los autores morimos de hambre xD.

Se los quiere ;D


End file.
